...i Nicol/Przeprowadzka
700px|center|link=...i Nicol Młode małżeństwo: Fretka i Jeremiasz mają już zbudowany i wyremontowany dom na przedmieściach. Postanawiają wyprowadzić się od rodziców i wreszcie zamieszkać razem. Bohaterowie *Nicole Strong *Sara Dundersztyc *Heinz Dundersztyc *Fretka Johnson *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Fineasz Flynn *Zuzia Johnson *Pepe Pan Dziobak (tylko wspomniany) *Vanessa Dundersztyc (tylko wspomniana) *Jeremiasz Johnson (tylko wspomniany) *Buford Van Stomm (tylko wspomniany) Fabuła - To chyba wszystko. - powiedziała Nicol, niszcząc kolejną ukrytą kamerę, którą znalazła w mieszkaniu Dundersztyca. - Ile ten dziobak pochował tu kamer? - mówiła sama do siebie. Od podróży do innego wymiaru minął tydzień. Po nocy spędzonej u Buforda, Nicol wróciła do Spółki Zło. Dundersztyc był wściekły. On i jego narzeczona, czyli dziewczyna ze zdjęcia, o imieniu Sara, zrobili Nicoli awanturę, zupełnie tak jakby byli jej rodzicami: - Gdzieś ty się podziewała?! - wykrzyknął Heinz. - Dlaczego nie wzięłaś ze sobą telefonu?! - krzyczała Sara. - Martwiliśmy się o ciebie! - Jesteś taka nieodpowiedzialna! - Zamknijcie się! - odparła Nicol. - Nie jesteście moimi rodzicami! - dziewczyna już miała wejść do swojego pokoju, ale usłyszała głos Sary: - Ale ty jesteś dla nas jak córka. Nicol uśmiechnęła się na samo wspomnienie tego wydarzenia. Miło było mieć świadomość, że ktoś traktuje ją jak córkę, nawet jeśli tymi ludźmi byli szalony naukowiec, próbujący przejáć władzę w Okręgu Trzech Stanów i jego zła narzeczona. Nicol usiadła przy stole. - Dzisiaj na śniadanie omlety. - powiedziała przyszła Dundersztycowa kładąc przed nią talerz omletów. - Saro, nie wiedziałam, że umiesz gotować - Nie umiem. Zamówiłam jedzenie w tej nowej knajpie za rogiem. - A gdzie Heinz? - Buduje nowy inator. - A przygotowania do ślubu? Został tylko tydzień. - Przecież Heinz nie będzie rzucał pracy z okazji jakiejś jednodniowej uroczystości! - Mhm. - Nicol uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. - Mogę prosić o dokładkę? - Łał! Masz dzisiaj wyjątkowo duży apetyt. - powiedziała Sara podsuwając jej drugi tależ omletów. - Chciałam cię o coś spytać. - Pytaj. - Czy zostaniesz druhną na ślubie moim i Heinza? - Jasne, czemu nie? A co z Vanessą? - Będzie drugą druhną. - Super! A kto będzie drużbą? Chyba nie Roger. - Oczywiście, że nie Roger! Heinz go nie znosi! - Więc kto? - Jak to kto? Pepe Pan Dziobak oczywiście! Rodzina Flynn-Fletcherów wstała dziś z samego rana. Chłopcy wynosili ogromne pudła z pokoju Fretki. Ona i Jeremiasz byli małżeństwem już pół roku, a wciąż mieszkali oddzielnie. Już jakiś czas temu zaczęli budować dom. Teraz był on w pełni skończony, otynkowany, pomalowany, wyremontowany. Kuchnia i łazienka były już gotowe. Salon i sypialnia też. Nowe meble zdobiły dom. Wystarczy tylko przywieść stare rzeczy Fretki i Jeremiasza do nowego domu. Samochód z napisem „Przeprowadzki” stał już pod domem Flynn-Fletcherów. Po przeniesieniu wszystkich rzeczy Fretki, miał pojechać pod dom Johnsonów, by zabrać rzeczy Jeremiasza. Izabela widząc ten pojazd, szybko pobiegła do ogródka chłopców. - Co wy robicie? - spytała i nie czekając na odpowiedź dodała: - Przeprowadzacie się?! Fineasz, jak mogłeś to przede mną zataić?! - Izabelo... - zaczął Fineasz, ale dziewczyna nie dała mu dokończyć - Jesteś moim chłopakiem, nie powinieneś mieć przede mną tajemnic! - Izabelo... - Daleko się przeprowadzacie, będziemy mogli się odwiedzać? - IZABELO! - Co?! - To nie my się przeprowadzamy, tylko Fretka. Wyprowadza się do nowego domu z Jeremiaszem. To piętnaście minut drogi stąd na piechotę, więc z łatwością będziesz mogła ją odwiedzać. - Oh... No tak... Zapomniałam, że budowali sobie nowy dom... Przepraszam. - Nic nie szkodzi. A teraz muszę iść, pudła same się nie przeniosą. - Czekaj, pomogę ci. Sara przymierzyła kolejną suknię ślubną. - I jak wyglądam? - spytała. - Czy ona mnie nie pogrubia? - Wyglądasz świetnie. - odparła Nicol. - Zaraz wracam. - Znowu idziesz za potrzebą? Chodzimy razem po sklepach ledwie od godziny, a ty już piąty raz idziesz do ubikacji. - Sara obejrzała się za siebie za siebie. Nicol tam nie było. - No i gdzie ona znowu zniknęła? „Co się ze mną dzieje?” - pomyślała Nicol. Dziewczyna wyszła z toalety. Sara spojrzała na nią. - Wszystko w porządku? - spytała. - Nie. Źle się czuję. Wracajmy do domu. - Dobrze. - Sara spojrzała z troską na Strongównę. - Tylko zdejmę tę suknię. Nagle Nicol usłyszała dzwonek. z niechęcią odebrała komórkę. - Cześć kochanie, - powiedział Buford. - mam dla ciebie niespodziankę. Zajadę po ciebie pod Spółkę Zło. - Nie, nie przyjeżdżaj. Ja pojadę do ciebie. - No dobrze. Do zobaczenia. - Pa, pa. Zaraz będę. - Nicol się rozłączyła. - Mam nadzieję. - dodała, starając się zwalczyć mdłości. Na myśl o tym, że obiecała Bufordowi, że spotkają się na przedmieściach, robiło jej się niedobrze. Teraz ciężarówka z napisem „Przeprowadzki” stała przed domem Johnsonów. Ekipa po kolei wynosiła pudła Jeremiasza. Tymczasem Fretka rozmawiała z Zuzanną Johnson - trzynastoletnią siostrą swojego męża. Nastolatka patrzyła na nią wściekłymi błękitnymi oczami. Jej blond loki delikatnie opadały jej na ramiona. Dziewczyna miała na sobur białą luźną koszulkę, fioletowe bolerko i spódnicę w tym samym kolorze. Nigdy nie przepadała za Fretką. Nie lubiła jej nie ze względu na jej charakter, ani styl ubierania się, czy z innego podobnego powodu. Nie znosiła jej, bo była żoną jej brata. Fretka nie tylko ośmieliła się wyjść za Jeremiasza, ale także namówiła go do przeprowadzki. Zuzannie się to bardzo nie podobało. Jako młodasza, ukochana siostrzyczka, mogła skutecznie manipulować swoim bratem. Wystarczył tekst w stylu „Jestem taka zmęczona, wszystko mnie boli, Jeremiaszu, czy mógłbyś mi przynieść coś do picia?”, a Johnson był na każde jej skinienie. Teraz, kiedy jej brat się przeprowadza, wszystko będzie musiała robić sama. - Zapłacisz mi za to. - powiedziała Zuzia mrożąc wściekle oczy. - Ale za co? - odparła z rozbawieniem Fretka. Już nie bała się Zuzi jak kiedyś. - Dobrze wiesz o czym mówię. - Zuzia, zamiast sterować swoim bratem, znajdź sobie jakiegoś chłopaka, który będzie na każde twoje skinienie. Młoda Johnsonówna wytrzeszczyła swoje oczy. - A wiesz, że to wcale nie jest taki zły pomysł? - odparła. - Oczywiście, że wiem. - powiedziała Fretka. Miała nadzieję, że po tej rozmowie Zuzia raz na zawsze odczepi się od jej męża. Nicol powoli otworzyła drzwi do domu Buforda. Upewniwszy się, że nikogo nie ma na korytarzu, po cichu weszła do środka. Na małej szafce na buty stały karteczki biurowe, a obok nich leżał długopis. Buford i jego matka zostawiali tu sobie wiadomości, na wypadek gdyby ktoś wychodził z domu, kiedy drugiej osoby w nim nie było. Częściej to właśnie Biffany zostawiała wiadomości Bufordowi, kiedy ten był u Fineasza i Ferba, albo u Baljeeta, albo na randce z Nicol. Były to wiadomości w stylu „Jestem w supermarkecie. Obiad jest w lodówce - wystarczy podgrzać.” Teraz Nicol wyjęła jedną z owych karteczek i zaczęła pisać: ”Drogi Bufordzie! Stwierdziłam, że nie pasuję do tego świata. Nie potrafię do tego miejsca przystosować. Przez ostatni miesiąc wszystko wydawało się u mnie być dobrze, ale ostatnio zaczęły u mnie występować dziwne choroby, których nie nabyłabym w przyszłości. Nie chcę cię ranić, ale postanowiłam wrócić do domu - do przyszłości. Nie szukaj mnie, nie próbuj przekonywać do zmiany zdania - bo to nie ma sensu. Nicol” Po podpisaniu się, Nicol odłożyła karteczkę i wyszła z domu, licząc na to, że nikt jej nie zauważy. Linki *blog *dA